


Sunset

by peppermintjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Claiming Bites, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Pack Dynamics, Sweet, Werewolves, as in they kill animals to survive so, be cautious, literally just a whole bunch of fluff, minseok and jongin are brothers, the angst is for a millisecond, will add more tags as I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintjong/pseuds/peppermintjong
Summary: “And who are you to be crossing over my borders?” a deep, rich voice asks him and he bites his lip as two human feet come into his line of vision, the smell of alpha rolling off of the other man in waves. “Answer me please.”“I didn’t – I was searching for my brother,” Minseok says meekly, whole body tense as the bare feet step even closer, feeling the body heat as the alpha pauses.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from >< I'm still writing my other fics even though I said I would put up another chapter at least before the end of November TT
> 
> Anyways, I miss Minseok and I miss Kyungsoo so I wrote this. I'm incredibly sleep-deprived so I haven't even checked this over so apologies if there's mistakes!  
> I hope y'all enjoy hehe xx

Minseok doesn’t realise his mistake until it’s way too late.

The sound alerts him before sight or smell does; a soft growl, low, threatening. The growl of a territorial alpha.

Minseok stands to his full human height, puffing up his chest to look as big as possible even if the urge to cower and run is most overpowering. The alpha growls again and that’s when Minseok spots him: a full adult wolf, his coat an incredibly rich brown that at first glance he almost looks black, slowly advancing towards him like the prey Minseok definitely feels he is. He’s at a most disadvantageous position too, being on lower ground, stumbling in already staked territory, and, being completely unclaimed. His heart beats out of his chest as he does his best to stay still, lowering his eyes as show of not challenging the alpha. He can’t really see him anymore by doing so, so when the rustling of underbrush lessens to nothing but a whisper, it has him even more terrified.

“And who are you to be crossing over my borders?” a deep, rich voice asks him and he bites his lip as two human feet come into his line of vision, the smell of alpha rolling off of the other man in waves. “Answer me please.”

“I didn’t – I was searching for my brother,” Minseok says meekly, whole body tense as the bare feet step even closer, feeling the body heat as the alpha pauses.

“Your brother?” alpha asks and Minseok nods, still not looking up. “He ran away from your pack?”

“The pack left him for dead two moon cycles ago,” he answers with a clogging throat. “He was injured. I’m hoping to find him.”

“Alive?”

“Or dead,” he pauses. “I wish to at least give him the proper rites.”

A surprisingly soft hand notches beneath Minseok’s chin, and in his shock at the touch he lets the alpha tilt his head until he’s staring him square in his eyes, a touch of concern gracing the man’s features.

“So you abandoned your pack?” he asks softly to which Minseok purses his lips.

“Not…abandoned. But I do not think they will take me back now,” Minseok takes a breath, glancing away from the intense gaze fixed on him. “I am fine finding my brother in whatever form he may be in. That’s enough.”

The alpha doesn’t speak for the longest time, long enough that Minseok eventually looks back to him, still intense but there’s an understanding there, and something else beneath that too, something Minseok can’t figure out.

“Come with me,” the alpha says, hand dropping, leaving Minseok feeling off-kilter as cool air rushes over the now-exposed skin.

Not wanting to disrespect the alpha who has been surprisingly congenial, he follows the man blindly, both still in their human forms, down a worn path between large brush that climbs above their head, thriving without the presence of humans. It’s not a long walk to get to the alpha’s camp, a small cluster of huts nestled together in a clearing they have made for themselves. There’s a brook nearby, Minseok can hear it as he walks past the few empty houses, the fresh pelts hanging out to dry downwind of their homes, small puffs of smoke still rising from the doused fire. Minseok tries to take it all in; it’s a lot and it’s unusual because his pack were nomadic, never fully settling anywhere because his pack’s alpha couldn‘t find a place that he loved completely. The permanent homes instead of threadbare tents is most startling, especially the last one which the alpha stops in front of. If the size of the hut wasn’t any indication that it was the alpha’s, the overwhelming scent of him does, and Minseok’s head spins as they enter.

“Please find somewhere to make yourself feel comfortable,” the alpha says, plopping himself down on a giant nest of pelts. They reek of the man, and even though Minseok is hardly swayed by any scents, this alpha does smell quite lovely, a sweet honeydew scent that doesn’t irritate his nose. “Forgive me if this is too forward, but you are unclaimed?”

Minseok squirms where he had sat in front of the alpha on a few extra pelts himself. “Yes,” he breathes out, trying not to look too uncomfortable.

“We are not the kind to claim omegas or betas without consent,” alpha says, looking at Minseok intently. “Nor are we the kind to use claiming in exchange of anything.”

“I appreciate that,” Minseok says, giving the alpha a small genuine smile. “You have a lovely home.”

“Thank you,” he says with an open grin and – oh, wow. He’s quite gorgeous, not looking nearly as intimidating when his mouth curves like that. “The whole pack helps to maintain the area. No one is excluded from doing their duties.”

“I think that’s fair.” Minseok glances away, clearing his throat. “I do not wish to offend, but what are you after if not to claim me?”

The alpha purses his lips, displeased that he had been thinking that was why he brought him here. “I wanted you to see someone,” he admits. “He is still returning from hunting patrol.”

Minseok frowns, willing his hope away. It would do him no good to get his hopes up, only for them to be destroyed. “My name is Minseok,” he says instead, bowing his head until his forehead brushes the ground.

“Kyungsoo,” the alpha replies. “May the Moon Goddess bless our meeting.”

Minseok is more than puzzled by that, tilting his head as he tries to understand when voices, soft on the wind, distract him. His head snaps to the entrance of Kyungsoo’s hut, waiting to see if he heard right. His hearing has always been his best sense and there’s no mistaking the laugh that carries through the clearing, and it has him scrambling out of his seated position, halting just outside of Kyungsoo’s home.

There’s four of them, one carrying a small deer on his shoulders, all laughing carefree in the sweet warm afternoon light. The one on the far right is the one Minseok focuses on, cannot believe that Jongin is there right before his eyes, standing on his own two feet.

“Jongin,” he breathes out and said man stops dead in his tracks at the sound, eyes bulging as the other three stand on guard, curious but cautious.

“Minseok?” he asks, voice so small, and said man breaks into a run, both clashing together painfully but neither mind, wrapping their arms around each other tight.

“I thought you were dead,” Minseok murmurs wetly, tears springing up instantly as the scent of his younger brother washes over him, the smell of family, of home.

“Sehun saved me,” he says, pulling away to look into Minseok’s eyes. “And Kyungsoo took me in.”

Minseok doesn’t care for the others right now, hand shakily making its way to cup Jongin’s cheek. “I can’t believe you’re alive,” he says and Jongin smiles, tears clinging to his lashes. He’s grown so much in the time they’ve spent apart. “Chanyeol told me you were on the brink of death when I woke up. We were in another territory by then.”

“It’s okay Minseok,” Jongin says and Minseok closes his eyes, overwhelmed. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I should’ve tried –”

“No,” Jongin cuts him off, resting his forehead against his brother’s. “It’s okay. You don’t need to explain yourself. We’re here together now, right?”

They spend the rest of the afternoon catching each other up, Jongin introducing Minseok to the rest of the pack – Sehun who was carrying their kill, Baekhyun who likes to dance in front of the now roaring fire, and Junmyeon who is kind and quiet, but knows when to tell Baekhyun to stop interrogating Minseok so much. Kyungsoo joins them once he’s skinned the deer and cut the carcass up neatly, roasting a good portion in the flames. He offers Minseok the first piece which surprises him, unsure of the etiquette Kyungsoo uses in his pack, but he takes it nonetheless with heartfelt thanks.

Their dinner settles Baekhyun, gurgling that he’s eaten too much as he lays in the dirt, and Junmyeon rolls his eyes as he bodily hauls Baekhyun back to the hut closest to Kyungsoo’s. When Jongin starts to nod off on Minseok’s shoulder Sehun is the one to take him away, much as Minseok is loathe to let him out of his sight; Sehun reassures him Jongin will seek him out during the night anyway so he need not worry. He lets them leave only after he’s pressed a kiss to his brother’s forehead, and thanks Sehun again for more than he could possibly say. Sehun just smiles softly in understanding and carts Jongin off to the furthest hut, leaving only Minseok and Kyungsoo alone.

“How did you know?” Minseok asks as he sits back down, within arm’s reach of the alpha.

“You both smell similar,” Kyungsoo answers. “I figured it wouldn’t hurt to see if you knew each other.”

“Thank you,” he whispers, showing his gratitude in the form of a bow. “I cannot thank you enough. Nor can I repay you for such kindness.”

“Please Minseok,” he says, hand closing around Minseok’s forearm to get him to sit up again. He smiles, orange light washing over his handsome features, and offers another smaller piece of meat to the other. “You need not thank me in such a way. I barely did anything.”

“I will do whatever you wish,” he says resolutely, tearing a small bite off and chewing it slowly. “Anything. You’ve given me my brother when I thought he was lost to me forever. Nothing can compare but I will make it up to you.”

Kyungsoo smiles, understanding in the curve of his lips. “Well there is one thing,” he murmurs, biting on his lower lip.

“Anything.”

“Join our pack,” Kyungsoo says quietly as he leans closer. It’s not a command though, merely an open request. Minseok doesn’t even have to think twice.

“Yes,” he breathes out, easily baring his neck where his previous alpha had left his pack mark on Minseok.

Kyungsoo leans in, scoots in closer until Minseok can feel his body’s heat by proximity, before he presses his plush lips against the mark and Minseok shudders, heart beating quickly.

“You are sure?” the alpha asks, lips grazing his skin, breath hot.

“Please let me join your pack,” Minseok says, closing his eyes. “Alpha.”

Kyungsoo continues to mouth at the scar, the feeling strangely intimate and so unlike how quickly Chanyeol, his previous alpha, had given him a light nip and left him to clean it up. He was not unkind, but Kyungsoo seems to be making him feel as comfortable as possible, keeps kissing and licking to his heart’s content. Minseok feels warm and safe, Kyungsoo murmuring a small “I’ll do it now,” before his teeth sink in, and they retract just as fast as he had bitten down, licking the punctures to get them to heal over. There’s a feeling of content that blankets Minseok’s body, instincts telling him he’s safe now with his pack alpha. Kyungsoo doesn’t stop nosing at the now-closed wounds, like he cannot be satisfied until there is nothing but a scar cutting through the previous one.

“Are you always like this for pack marks?” Minseok asks, sounding groggy. He feels tired, spent.

“No. I wanted to make you as comfortable as possible,” Kyungsoo says, breathing in deeply. “Leave a good impression.”

“You already had.”

Kyungsoo lets out a puff of laughter and it sends tingles down Minseok’s spine. “Would you like to sleep in my hut tonight? We can sort out sleeping arrangements tomorrow.”

Minseok nods, yawning widely. Kyungsoo easily picks him up, bridal style, and he has no qualms with being carried to Kyungsoo’s home, the sweet alpha scent an anchor as he’s lain in the biggest pile of furs. The other makes to leave but Minseok catches his arm, pulls him down in the furs with him.

“Stay,” he says, a soft plea. He wants the comfort and Kyungsoo is more than willing to give it to him. “You must have found them all as needy as this I’m sure.”

“Not really,” Kyungsoo admits as he wraps an arm around Minseok’s middle. “I don’t mind this at all though. You’re so soft.” The words send warmth through the other. “Sleep Minseok. We’ll sort everything in the morning.”

It’s all too easy to succumb to sleep, feeling content in a way he hasn’t in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pairings as they leave are who they are claimed to: subaek, sekai and minseok and kyungsoo will eventually get there too hehehehe
> 
> the open ending is in case I want to visit this verse again which honestly I probably will. I'm soft for xiusoo TT
> 
> please let me know if you liked it ^^ xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok's first day in the pack.

Minseok wakes to warm pelts covering his whole body, smelling of sticky sweet honeydew and he frowns as he focuses on how exactly he ended up beneath them. He burrows down further though, not wanting to leave the comfort and shelter. There’s a dull stinging at the juncture of his neck and he’s fully woken up when he remembers finding Jongin, asking Kyungsoo to let him join his pack. The sweet scent that covers the pelts belonging to the alpha, and the way he had easily coddled Minseok when asked to. Minseok isn’t too embarrassed about it, knows when he had his first pack claim he had stayed curled up in his mother’s arms for almost a day.

There’s a shadow that falls across Minseok’s face and he lifts his head to look at the silhouetted figure at the entrance, knowing instantly it’s Jongin by the way he slouches slightly. That hasn’t changed in the past two moon cycles at least.

“Jongin,” he says, sleep clinging to his voice. His brother is quick to bound over, bowls in either hands, and he plops down gingerly next to Minseok before holding one bowl out for him. Minseok sits up with a yawn. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he says with a bright smile, picking a piece of dried, salted meat out of his own bowl and chomping down. “Kyungsoo wanted to give you your meal but I beat him to it.”

Minseok smiles, reaching out to pet down Jongin’s hair. “I still cannot believe you’re here,” he says softly. “If I had known…”

“Stop that,” Jongin says hotly, though he leans into Minseok’s petting, just like he always used to. “I thought I was going to die honestly. I knew the pack had to move on and I had thanked the Moon Goddess for her blessings and wished for a quick death. Luckily Sehun found me.”

The way Jongin talks about it…it sends shivers down Minseok’s spine; he’s so dismissive about his near dying whilst it makes Minseok sick to his stomach. But he swallows heavily to push it down because there’s another thing that piques the elder brother’s intrigue. “The Moon Goddess,” he starts, beginning to massage Jongin’s neck. He’s like berries warmed in the sun, soft and pliant, head dropping as he grunts that he’s listening. “What is that? Kyungsoo said something about it last night.”

Jongin leans back, Minseok’s hand dropping from him entirely, so he can look at his older brother. “You know how alpha Chanyeol would talk about the Gods of the Skies? And how we would have to give our morning prayers to the Sun Goddess?” he waits until Minseok nods to shrug. “It’s sort of like that.”

“Then…do you not pray to the Sun Goddess?”

“I do,” Jongin says slowly, as if trying to collect his thoughts. “But I also believe the Moon Goddess is watching over us too. She is the keeper of the moon, what ties us to our wolf form. If there’s a Sun Goddess, don’t you think there’d be a Moon Goddess too?”

It makes sense put like that, but Minseok has only ever known, only been taught of the Sun Goddess, and to pray to her for good fortune. Chanyeol never explained why, but everyone in the pack was expected to start their day with a morning prayer, lest they want the pack to be cursed with bad luck. Minseok has never known anything else but, as he is now part of this pack, he must at least be willing to understand their beliefs.

“Oh! You’re awake,” a voice says, Minseok leaning forward to see past Jongin to Kyungsoo standing just beyond his own hut, looking unsure if he should enter.

“Yes. Thank you for letting me sleep in your home,” Minseok says, leaning down in a bow.

“Please you do not need to bow to me Minseok. I am merely leader of this pack and I will provide however needed for everyone.”

Minseok doesn’t know what to say to that, casting a look over to Jongin who just smiles at him. It is a sign of respect, of gratitude, when one bows to another – it’s what Minseok was taught since young.

“It took a while for me to get out of the habit too Minseok,” Jongin eventually says, knocking his shoulder against Minseok’s playfully. He picks up another piece of meat and pops it into his mouth. “Don’t worry yourself too much about it. Kyungsoo will remind you enough.”

“I think Sehun was calling for you Jongin,” Kyungsoo says, chin jutting in the direction of the hut Minseok remembers Jongin and Sehun had disappeared last night.

“Okay. I’ll be back before you know it,” he says, as if sensing Minseok’s initial panic at Jongin leaving.

He presses their foreheads together, a small pat to Minseok’s hair, and then he’s off, handing Kyungsoo his bowl and dashing off before he has a chance to give it back. It makes Minseok snort – some things truly do not change – and Kyungsoo’s eyes are back on him again, posture awkward and unsure. It is a stark contrast to Minseok’s previous alpha who was always certain of himself and in his own decisions. Seeing Kyungsoo like that makes Minseok feel more comfortable though, enough to smile at him.

“Would you like me to leave?” he asks softly and Kyungsoo jolts forward, eyes wide.

“No! No of course not. You are more than welcome I just – I was worried you might not want me to enter,” he says, though he does at least move inside. “I take it you slept well?”

“Yes thank you,” Minseok says. “Thank you again for letting me sleep here and for – for staying with me when I asked for it. I know my alpha was very distant when initiating more wolves into the pack – I’m sure it was for that express reason.”

“Your old alpha,” Kyungsoo reminds him gently, a small smile on his face. He leans against a supporting pillar.

“Yes, sorry,” he’s quick to apologise but Kyungsoo waves him off.

“I know it will take you some time to adjust,” he says, stepping forward and placing the remaining meat from Jongin’s bowl into Minseok’s. “I am more than willing to give you the time to do so.”

“Thank you. Thank you for letting me join your pack,” Minseok says, leaning forward to bow but a hand catches his shoulder and pushes him back into a seated position. “Right. Sorry.”

Kyungsoo merely smiles, ever patient. “I would like to show you our borders once you’ve finished your meal. Come find me afterwards?”

“Of course.”

“I’ll leave you to it then,” he says, disappearing from view.

Minseok takes the time alone to take stock of himself, his surroundings. Kyungsoo has such a large home but very little in it – apart from the copious amounts of pelts Minseok is sure he has for the colder phases, there is a small collection of carved knives, spears for fishing, some sacks of grain, and a pile of what he assumes is clothing nestled in the corner. It does not feel uninviting though, merely essential. Minseok’s mother would always attempt to make their tents more lively with flower garlands she would create herself, or from harmless vines if they had stopped in an area where flowers refused to grow. He looks at the beams that run above his head and thinks the place would look lovely if Kyungsoo had garlands in here too.

He takes a deep breath in, exhales slowly. His belly is full, finishing all the food he was given, and he feels the most well-rested since he began looking for Jongin over four moon phases ago. He has shelter, a welcoming pack but more important than anything else, he has his brother. Minseok will make sure he never lets them be separated like that again.

He supposes he should find Kyungsoo. If the alpha wants to show the perimeters of his territory he’s sure the man will show him where he can clean himself up, knowing he is in desperate need to cut his too-long hair and his growing beard. He is hopeful Kyungsoo will have blades small and sharp enough to do so.

The last tendrils of smoke still rise from last night’s fire in the early morning sun and Minseok faces in the light’s direction, kneels before folding over his legs, arms outstretched in the packed dirt, and chants the morning prayer he has done so every day he can remember. _Our Light. Shine on our day positively. Fruitful She may be._

He sits back up to being watched by Baekhyun and Junmyeon, having left their own hut. Their eyes are scrutinising but not surprised and Minseok wonders if Jongin did the same thing when he was brought into the pack, wonders if he still does it now.

“This was what your pack did?” Junmyeon is the one to break the silence, approaching with a congenial smile. Minseok nods, glancing beyond at Baekhyun who is still frowning ever so slightly, as though he cannot fathom such customs. “Would you care to explain if that’s not too much trouble?”

“Sure,” he licks his lips. “Though Kyungsoo is waiting for me. May I explain later?”

“Of course,” Junmyeon says with a nod. “We can’t keep leader waiting now can we?”

“Will he be mad?” Minseok asks with a skip in his heartbeat.

“No, no!” Junmyeon is quick to say, waving his hands in front of himself. “I was joking. He would never.”

“Oh. Sorry,” Minseok says, smiling sheepishly. Both of them return it with their own. “Well I should – uh – go.”

Junmyeon offers a hand to help Minseok to his feet. “Kyungsoo’s over there,” is all he says, pointing to beyond the fire’s ashes, where the alpha is counting logs of wood.

Dusting off his arms and clothes on his way, he glances up at the tall trees that border the clearing, their canopies sparse compared to other smaller trees but still providing big enough spaces of shade, depending on the sun’s spot in the sky. Kyungsoo turns to face him, brows knitted together, but they relax once he sees who is approaching.

“Are you ready?” Kyungsoo asks, eyes flitting up and down his form.

“Sure,” he says simply, gesturing for Kyungsoo to lead the way.

They follow another worn-down path, dense brush overhanging on either side, the sound of other living creatures all around them the further they delve into the forest. It’s cooler too, though the air is still, Minseok relishing in the crispier temperature as he tries to take in memorable marks so he will not get lost making these treks himself. Kyungsoo keeps a comfortable pace, their legs of similar length, imitating a birdsong with short whistles as he walks a step ahead of Minseok.

They only stop when the path meets another, Minseok feeling as though they have walked half a day just to reach this point. He wonders how he could have missed the obvious marking of constant walking the day before, but figures the Sun Goddess must have been guiding him to find his brother. Kyungsoo’s territory is larger than he had previously thought, the walk they had taken last night seemingly far shorter than the one they are taking now.

“This is where our land ends,” Kyungsoo and Minseok hums in acknowledgement, taking in the scenery around him, tries to print it to his memory. The alpha points to the path leading left of where they stand. “This way leads you to the northern border, the other south. Which would you prefer to take?”

Minseok shrugs, glancing either way. “North?”

“Sure,” Kyungsoo says warmly, head nodding in said direction so Minseok will follow.

They walk for another notable distance, Minseok having given up counting his steps because he tripped up somewhere along the line. He supposes he has more time to count again anyway. There are certain trees he takes note of though, in case the sun is not visible for him to gain his bearings.

“I know it is a fairly large portion of land to keep,” Kyungsoo begins, as if he could hear Minseok’s thoughts. “But this section of forest has always been great for hunting. We have always had enough food each cycle.”

“That’s good to hear,” Minseok says, unsure how else to reply. “We never had a permanent residence. Our alpha never liked one place long enough to stay.”

“Old alpha,” Kyungsoo says, though his eyes are teasing when he glances back. “That is no way to live in my opinion. A pack needs stability and more importantly a place they can call home, don’t you think?”

Minseok doesn’t know; his home was ever-changing. But Kyungsoo seems to be waiting for an answer so decides he should just answer honestly; there’s no point in not telling the truth. “I don’t know. It does seem enticing though.”

The smile the alpha sends him is so incredibly warm, happy that Minseok is easily open with him. “Well I hope we meet expectations.”

It’s another long trek along the northern border, large boulders littering the edge making it easy to identify. They’re just on the inside of the territory which means Kyungsoo guides him up and over each one, climbs the taller rocks with practiced dexterity. Minseok feels quite lacking as he watches the alpha leap up yet another boulder at least two heads taller than Minseok himself and he barely manages to make it high enough to reach Kyungsoo’s outstretched hand, hauling him up to the top. He’s getting sweaty the higher the sun climbs but he doesn’t say anything, revels in the consolation that Kyungsoo’s smell is heightened when he sweats, and Minseok can smell him quite acutely.

They make it to where the northern and western borders meet and Sehun and Jongin’s scents clings to the air and Minseok shifts, wondering if they’re close by.

“They have the first perimeter check,” Kyungsoo says, sounding as though he wants to laugh. Minseok looks over and there’s a smirk pulling at the other’s lips. “If that’s why you were wondering. The two leave quite a strong scent behind. New lovers.”

Minseok blinks, taken aback. “Lovers?” he wheezes out and the smile drops off Kyungsoo’s face.

“Did they not tell you?” he asks softly and Minseok shakes his head, reeling. “They claimed each other maybe…five phases ago? Although they had been practically inseparable since Jongin was brought into the pack.”

“Oh,” Minseok breathes, closing his eyes briefly to gain his bearings. There’s so much to take in, feels as though he’s drowning in his attempt to keep above it all. He’s exhausted already and it must show because Kyungsoo steps closer, on feet unsure, gingerly bringing his hand up and cuffing Minseok’s neck, an immediately comforting gesture. Kyungsoo is very adept at it.

“I’m sure they did not want you to feel overwhelmed,” he says soothingly and Minseok nods, makes a little noise when Kyungsoo’s fingers massage gently. “Would you like to continue? We can go back if you want.”

“I’m sorry I’m just –” Minseok’s hands flap in front of him as he tries to explain just how he is feeling.

“It’s alright,” Kyungsoo says kindly, squeezing the other’s neck one last time before his touch slips away. He situates himself in front of Minseok again. “It’s quite a lot to take in all in one morning. We can return to patrolling the perimeter maybe later tonight, or tomorrow. Whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you, alpha,” he says, confused as to why Kyungsoo’s face pinches as he does so.

“Kyungsoo is just fine Minseok,” he says, making Minseok blink.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo,” he says to correct himself. Kyungsoo’s grin is sweet, child-like in appearance; it’s cute, an easy and welcoming distraction.

“Come. Let’s go back.”

Their trek back is quiet, the creatures still making enough noise around them to stave off any discomfort between the two. The sun is right above them when the trees thin out and reveal the camp and Minseok is yet again reminded of just how filthy he feels. He can’t imagine how he must look.

“Alpha Kyungsoo,” he starts, halting in his stride when said man does so first right in front of him. Kyungsoo raises a pointed eyebrow at the title. “…Kyungsoo, would you mind showing me where I can wash myself?”

“Oh of course. Why didn’t I think to show you that first?” he says, turning away from where he was heading towards his hut to instead walk through the drying racks. “There’s quite a bit of this small river that runs through our territory. It is not terribly fast so you don’t need to worry about being swept away.”

Minseok makes a noise to acknowledge he is listening, too busy staring at the water that is coming into view – once they walk through some heavily-trampled grass – like he’s never seen it before. He doesn’t even wait for the rest of what Kyungsoo says, just fully runs until his knees are submerged in the cool, cool water. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in, relishes in how refreshing it feels, turns back when he remembers that Kyungsoo must still be at the edge; and there he is, grinning as he watches Minseok.

“Will you not come in alph- Kyungsoo?” he asks, now aware that he didn’t even pause to at least take off his clothing before jumping in. It is too late now he supposes, and his clothes were dirty anyway; there was no point in trying to keep them out of the water. The alpha bites his lip as he stands just before the current, arms crossed over his chest, clearly weighing his options.

“Well why not?” he eventually decides with a smile breaking across his face, obscured when he pulls his shirt up and over his head.

His honeydew scent lingers in the air, a little stronger than before, and Minseok is not subtle in his staring at Kyungsoo’s now bare torso, muscles prominent and shifting beneath his skin as he moves. He’s absolutely handsome, as if he is in sharp relief to his entire surroundings, tan skin and short black hair barely falling into his eyes when he shakes his head, quickly taking his pants off and folding them in a small pile. Minseok moves further into the stream as Kyungsoo wades in the water, the current a little faster now he’s in the centre of it. It’s not too strong though, and it barely reaches his diaphragm, and he sighs in content as the water soaks into his shirt, cooling his skin.

Minseok closes his eyes and holds his breath just before he submerges his body fully, coming back up with a small gasp. His clothes are beginning to weigh him down and he wrestles with his shirt to get it off, finally managing after getting it caught over his head for far too long. Kyungsoo holds his hand out with a smile, clearly entertained.

“I can take that for you,” he says. Minseok hands over the shirt and watches as the other takes it back to the riverbank, wringing out as much water as he can as he goes, placing it neatly on the dry ground. “Would you like me to take your pants as well?”

Minseok refuses to blush at the implications of such a statement, knowing the alpha means nothing more than the most innocent sense of the words, and nods his head as he shuffles back closer to the embankment, another fight ensuing as he struggles to strip them off his legs. He manages it eventually, handing the offending item over to the pack leader who does the same thing to those that he did with the shirt. For some reason it pleases Minseok, and once he notices the feeling he frowns, wondering why exactly he is feeling such a way.

Kyungsoo entering the water again breaks his concentration. He enters slowly, not just rushing in again, like he is taking his time to enjoy the sensation of the water as he moves further out. He eventually makes his way to where Minseok is semi-squatting so the water brushes deliciously over his heated shoulders, red from being exposed to the sun, and Kyungsoo smiles and offers his empty hands palms-up to Minseok.

“May I?” he asks with a smile, gesturing to Minseok’s hair. The latter nods and leans forward until his vision is only the rippling reflection of sky in the flowing water.

The fingers that card through his wet hair are gentle, Kyungsoo using his other hand to cup water and pour it over Minseok’s head as slow as possible, washing out grime and leaves that have built up in the time since Minseok has last been able to bathe properly. His fingers catch in knots constantly, but he’s thorough and persistent, working on them gently until they loosen entirely, only a few at the ends of his hair that he couldn’t detangle.

“Perhaps we should think about cutting some of this length, hmm Minseok?” he says, voice close to Minseok’s ear, encouraging but not pushing.

“I think I will need to,” he muses, waiting until Kyungsoo moves back before he flips his sopping hair back over his head. “I do not particularly like this length anyway.”

The alpha hums his support of the decision, absently washing his arms down as he keeps eye contact with Minseok. There’s a pause in their conversation, Kyungsoo focusing on cleaning his body and the omega is unsure if he’s allowed to wash the alpha as well, to repay for doing so for him.

“Alph – Kyungsoo,” he stumbles over his words but holds his hands up akin to the way the other did before. “Am I allowed to wash your hair in return?”

There’s a slight lift of one side of Kyungsoo’s lips at the question, like there’s a joke that Minseok is not privy to, but he nods his head, bowing over for easier access to the top of his scalp. This is something Minseok _loved_ doing with his pack, would do it with his family and the few close friends he felt comfortable enough with. He takes care to not let the water run down Kyungsoo’s face, cupping his free hand along his hairline to divert its path.

If Minseok couldn’t smell alpha on the other man he would assume he was a cat with the way he begins to lean into his touch, practically purring when Minseok rubs his thumbs behind the other’s ears, applying pressure to points he knows he likes himself.

“I always love doing this,” he murmurs, as though he in a trance himself. “We always do this with our friends and family in our pack.” Another pregnant pause between them. “In _my old_ pack.”

“I love when the others –” he stops to let out a loud groan as Minseok digs his fingertips that little bit harder into his scalp, “– ugh, do _that_. It feels good.”

“Do they do it often?”

“No,” he grunts, sighing, satisfied. His eyes flutter open as he stands to full height. “They have their own mates to look after.”

“Who looks after the pack alpha then?” Minseok says, playful smile tugging his lips. The other mirrors it.

“Come. We should dry off at camp,” Kyungsoo says, a hand landing on Minseok’s shoulder briefly before falling away, walks towards the riverbank. Minseok follows immediately, taking his clothing when the alpha holds them up.

They walk side-by-side in silence, Minseok feeling uncomfortable now there’s nothing to cover him, unable to have worn his clothing again until they’re dry. Kyungsoo has no such qualms; it is obvious in his confident gait, straight posture, head held high, but Minseok was always taught to be wary of others. He doubts Kyungsoo had such lessons.

They lay Minseok’s clothing on a cleared rack as they pass them, making their way to Kyungsoo’s hut. Minseok stands just inside of the entrance, exhaustion snaking its way through his limbs as he stands there, slightly curled in on himself. Kyungsoo throws his dirtied clothing in a heap on the floor, plucks a clean pair of pants and shirt and wastes no time dressing himself, his chest almost fully bared without the thread tied at his neckline. He picks another set of clothing and holds them out in offering, eyes focused at some point above Minseok’s eyes, which the latter greatly appreciates.

“Until we make you some new clothes you are more than welcome to wear my own,” Kyungsoo says, visibly pleased when Minseok accepts them with a nod.

He’s quick to dress himself, taking a deep breath in as soon as they’re on his body. The compacted scent of Kyungsoo clings to the clothing, unable to breathe without inhaling honeydew. It makes his skin prickle, as it did yesterday when he had first walked into this hut, and the exhaustion doubled with his bodily instincts have him swaying on the spot.

“Are you alright Minseok?” Kyungsoo’s quick to hold him stable with a hand to his elbow, brows furrowed in concern.

“Fine,” he sighs, shaking his head. “A little tired perhaps.”

“Let’s eat something first and then you can sleep if you want,” the alpha says, voice gentle and coaxing.

He feels refreshed at least, cleaner than he’s felt in a long time, and he lets Kyungsoo lead them out, relaxed even when they take a seat in front of the firepit, fresh logs piled atop each other in preparation for the night.

“I do feel so much better,” he says on a sigh, leaning back on his hands as he closes his eyes, water dripping down his neck from his still wet hair.

“I’m glad,” Kyungsoo says, amused. “I’m sorry I did not show you there first. You must’ve wanted that as soon as you woke up.”

Minseok cracks open one eye to find the alpha staring at him intently. It makes him feel exposed in a way that he never felt in front of his old alpha. “It’s alright. There were more important things to deal with.”

The alpha hums, letting the conversation lapse into a mostly comfortable silence, the distant sounds of animals in their surroundings easing it somewhat. There is a large bowl of mixed berries and nuts, some Minseok has never seen before, nestled in the shadow on the log they’re sitting on, Kyungsoo bringing it up between their bodies and taking a handful for himself. His eyes are trained on the omega, as though he is saying with his stare alone that he should eat, so Minseok grabs his own handful and carefully picks each berry and nut one at a time, tasting each one to see how different they are individually. Once he’s sure he’s tried all of the berries, he picks out his favourite, large and round, a deep purple colour to the skin but red flesh inside, and eats those ones solely.

“Where are the others?” he asks, looking around the clearing and the listening for any kind of movement.

“Junmyeon and Baekhyun will be on the second perimeter check and they’ll join Sehun and Jongin in hunting once they have finished,” Kyungsoo answers, eyes closed as he raises his face to the light.

Minseok hums, basks in the sun, lower now after their time spent in the river, letting it warm his body as he lies down, curling up on the log. It’s not the most comfortable but Minseok’s been through worse, so it’s easy enough for him to start drifting off to sleep, now unafraid of potential threats that would have made it much harder before.

“Are you tired?” Kyungsoo’s voice, soft and close to his ear, asks. Minseok mumbles something of an affirmation. A hand threads through his wet hair and he sighs, the fingers warm against his cool scalp. “Would you like to sleep somewhere more comfortable?”

That reminds Minseok of his sleeping predicament, feeling his mind wake up more. He squints against the sunlight as he looks up at the alpha above him, clearing his throat softly. “Where am I to sleep from now on?” he pauses as his tired brain tries to function. “Are any of the other huts a pack hut at all?”

“If you would like,” Kyungsoo begins, looking away briefly. “You are welcome to stay in my hut Minseok, only if you would like to.”

“You are sure?” Chanyeol would hardly allow anyone to stay for long periods of time in his tent on good days, let alone permit someone to be housed there unless they were one of his prospective mates. On the other hand though he has no hut for himself and Minseok would prefer not to stay out in the elements if he can help it.

“Of course,” Kyungsoo says as though that were obvious. “I did and will always do so for everyone in this pack.”

“Thank you.” Minseok isn’t sure he’ll have enough time in his life to repay Kyungsoo for his kindness.

“I am going to clean some pelts,” he says, gesturing to the racks across the firepit. “Go sleep. I’ll call for you when Jongin has returned.”

“Thank you Kyungsoo,” he repeats, crossing an arm over his chest and folding over from his waist in a bow, regardless of how Kyungsoo protests. It is his own form of gratitude whether the alpha likes it or not. “If I can help please let me know.”

“I will,” Kyungsoo promises, a hand pressing soft to the sealed wound on Minseok’s neck. It still makes him flinch. “You are part of this pack now. I am aware it will take time to adjust and I will not push you nor punish you, but please do not feel uncomfortable. The others will help you as much as I have.”

And with that he leaves, taking the berries and nuts with him and Minseok moves to Kyungsoo’s hut. As soon as he is inside he collapses onto the pile of furs, goosebumps raising at the intense smell, but he is quick to fall asleep as exhaustion pulls him under.

“Minseok.”

A hand to his upper arm has him jerking out of his prone position, moving away from the touch into a defensive stance before his disoriented mind can catch up. Jongin is standing over the pelts he was laying atop, eyes wide, blood staining the skin around his mouth, down his neck, his chest. It still glistens in the low light and Minseok glances beyond Jongin to see a fire in all of its roaring glory.

“Jongin,” he says, rough with sleep. He feels as though he is still dreaming. “Are you here?”

“Yes of course,” he says with a puff of laughter, though he sobers when he realises Minseok is not laughing with him. “I am here. As you are.”

It takes more time than Minseok would like to admit before his mind begins to function properly, and he holds his arms out towards his younger brother who takes his forearms in bloodied hands, though Minseok pays it no mind. Jongin is real, is here, is not a fever dream. A shaky sigh leaves the elder’s mouth, grips Jongin’s arms just as the latter is doing.

“I still cannot believe I found you,” he whispers, feels Jongin’s fingers tighten in response. He looks up at his brother’s face, sees the sympathy and pain he himself feels bare in Jongin’s features, his gaze. He gives him a soft smile, swallowing everything else down. “How was your hunt? Are you cleaning the kills or are you going to bathe?”

“I’m going to bathe,” Jongin says with a grin. There’s blood in his gums. “Sehun and Baekhyun are helping Kyungsoo skin the rabbits. Come with me?”

“Of course,” he says with a brighter smile. “I will have to clean myself now too.”

Jongin looks sheepish as he lets go. “Sorry,” he says but Minseok is shaking his head, weaving his fingers between his brother’s.

“Let’s clean you up.”

They walk around the fire, to where Kyungsoo, Sehun and Baekhyun are sitting in a row, skinned rabbits aligned on a pelt on the ground, all joking between themselves. Baekhyun is the first to spot the brothers, eyes landing on Minseok and his laughter dries up rather quickly, guarded and wary. It has hairs standing on the back of Minseok’s neck.

“Ah Minseok,” Sehun is the first to acknowledge him, Kyungsoo giving him a similar greeting. “Are you taking Jongin to clean up?”

“Yes?” his voice lilts into a question, unsure of Sehun’s temperament. He distinctly recalls that his brother is now mated to the dark-haired man sandwiched between the other two. Sehun grins at him however, looking positively pleased.

“I finally have someone I can leave Jongin to now,” Sehun says, laughing when said man sputters. Minseok laughs with him, ignoring the mock look of betrayal Jongin gives him.

“I will throw him in the water if you’d like,” he not-so-whispers, revelling in the mischievous spark in Sehun’s eyes.

“I think I love your brother,” Sehun sighs dreamily, a puff of laughter leaving Kyungsoo and a whine from Jongin.

“Minseok stop entertaining him please,” Jongin begs, sticking his tongue out childishly at his mate who only returns the gesture. Minseok laughs as he acquiesces, tugging Jongin along past the trio.

The moon is not yet hanging in the visible sky but Minseok can feel how weak it is, a mere tug in his core towards it, but there is still enough light for them to make their way to the stream. True to his word Minseok silently pushes Jongin into the water, head bursting through the surface with a loud gasp, eyes wild as Minseok laughs, free and openly, and stays further back so Jongin has no chance to drag him in.

“Minseok!” he whinges, scrubbing the water off his face.

“I always follow through with my promises brother,” he says, saccharine sweet. “Hurry so you can eat you big baby.”

Jongin gives him a dismissive grunt, water running cloudy around him as he washes blood and dirt from his skin. Minseok takes the time to clean his arms off too where Jongin had held him, leaning over the water to dip only his arms in, rubbing his thumbs into sore muscle for some time after the dried blood had cleared, the feeling rhythmic and hypnotic.

“Sehun is your mate,” Minseok is the one to start the conversation again, not a question, just a statement. He can see Jongin’s form turn around out of his peripheral vision.

“I did not know when the right time would be to tell you,” Jongin says, tone shy like a child being reprimanded.

“I am not angry Jongin,” Minseok says, smile soft and sweet when their eyes meet. He can see the way his younger brother visibly relaxes. “I merely wanted to congratulate you.”

“Thank you.” Giddy laughter bubbles from Jongin’s chest. “I was so sure he would be my mate from the moment I saw his face.”

“You were that certain?” he says, smile audible in his tone.

“As certain as I am that the moon will hang in the sky each night,” Jongin retorts breezily, scrubbing through his hair haphazardly.

Minseok wordlessly gestures for Jongin to come closer so he can do it for the younger. He complies easily, spinning so his back is turned to Minseok, seating himself in the shallow water. Jongin is so pliant, receptive to touch, and Minseok remembers vividly how much Jongin loved having someone wash his hair, nearly as much as Minseok loves doing it.

“When did my baby brother mature so much?” he says, bittersweet as soon as the words leave his mouth. He’s sure Jongin had to grow up faster than he did. “I wish I would have been there to –”

“Please Minseok,” Jongin interrupts, craning his head back until he can look up at said man. “You did not abandon me. I knew that. I wish you wouldn’t burden yourself with that weight. I have lived happily in these past two moon cycles, found my mate. I do not want you thinking our time separated was at any part your fault.”

“I missed you every day,” he whispers, appreciates how Jongin holds onto his hands, comforting and reassuring. He gives his brother a wobbly smile, shaking his shoulders as he sighs. “I’m glad you found your mate, your pack, baby brother. I wish you both eternal happiness and will pray that She shines on your unity for all of your days.”

“Thank you brother,” Jongin murmurs, eyes shining, grip tightening. “I missed you too you know.”

“Who wouldn’t miss me?” he drawls, batting his eyelashes coquettishly. Jongin snorts.

“This is your pack now too,” he continues as if Minseok had not spoke. “I believe there was something out there wanting us to meet again.”

“Incredible chance it was to stumble into the territory you were living in.”

“Or fate deciding to bring us together,” Jongin quips back and the elder hums. Perhaps this was the doing of a higher being. Minseok does not care, just thankful he is here.

“Alright you are clean.” He ignores the disappointed noise Jongin makes, stretching his arms above his head.

“You were always the best at the head rubs Minseok,” he says, awed, Minseok chuckling as he shoves his brother’s shoulder.

“I know. If you are lucky maybe I will teach Sehun my tricks.” The way Jongin’s eyes light up has him laughing harder. “Let’s go eat before there’s none left for the skilled hunter.”

Jongin puffs his chest out at the words, leading Minseok back to the crackling fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew it's me back from the dead. with everything that's happening in the world right now it's been quite stressful for me but i finally got some time to finish this chapter. i had meant to finish this chapter with two more scenes but they'll just be in the next chapter lol
> 
> this has been interesting trying to work on my world-building because i've always struggled with it but i'm trying!! i hope it's coming across (??) hahahaha xx

**Author's Note:**

> the pairings as they leave are who they are claimed to: subaek, sekai and minseok and kyungsoo will eventually get there too hehehehe
> 
> the open ending is in case I want to visit this verse again which honestly I probably will. I'm soft for xiusoo TT
> 
> please let me know if you liked it ^^ xx


End file.
